She left
by The Karma Fairy
Summary: Rose left. Scorpius is down. Lily cries every week. Lysander and Al try to keep everyone going. Lorcan is, well, Lorcan. Series of songfics. Can be read apart. T for language. Next gen.
1. She left

**_Disclaimer:_** I am NOT JK Rowling, wish I was though, I mean, that talent!

"Hey Scorp!"

"Hey L&L." Scorpius acknowledged, "How are you?"

"Great!" Lorcan answered, "What ya doin tonight?"

_**I'm staying in tonight**_

_**Watching tv by myself**_

"Oh nothing much, I think I'll just watch some tv."

"Scor, what is the bloody matter? What will Rose say if you're just going to lie around, doing nothing?"

"Rose won't care" Scorpius muttered.

"What?" Lysander was shocked, "WON'T CARE? She's Rose, for gods sake. What the bloody hell has she done that you think so?"

_**Cause yesterday my girlfriend wrecked my life**_

_**I don't want to explain**_

_**There's nothing I can say to you**_

"I don't want to talk about it." and after that, Lysander Scamander left.

* * *

><p>"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" Albus Severus Potter's voice bellowed from the fireplace.<p>

"WHY HAS ROSE DISAPPEARED IN THIN AIR AND IS LYSANDER SAYING YOU'RE A GIT? LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, THE FIRST ASSUMPTION IS THAT YOU'VE HURT HER! SO YOU BETTER RECTIFY YOURSELF RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL STOP DEFENDING YOU!"

"Al, fuck the bloody hell off."

"WHERE'S MY COUSIN?"

"She drank too much cocktails, and has gone to some guy's home with him, alright?"

"That would be plausible, if she would like cocktails. But she hates them, so the truth please?"

Score grunted.

"Please Scor? I will help you, whatever the matter is." Albus climbed out the fireplace, "OW! Scor! You don't have to throw a paper at me!"

_**All I got is this one note she left me.**_

"Read it." Scor said, and he turned and left, on his way to the bottle firewhisky.

_'__Scorpius._

_When you read this, I'm gone. No one will know where I'll be, yes that includes Lily, Hugo, Al, Lysander, Lorcan, my mother, my father, or any other family member or friend. You probably want a reason, you always want a reason. Well, here's the reason: You party too much. I know you can't change your lifestyle, and I know you're just being you. But I'm being me, and I don't like being the girl you go to if you're wasted. I don't want to be the girl who puts up with you if you don't feel like partying, but is left every time you do. I want to be the girl who's loved, and respected. I can't handle this anymore Scorp, I thought I could, but I can't._

_I love you, and I always will, but I'm sure I will love somebody else even more. That's what they say about first love, isn't it? It'll never go away, but you'll have other loves, bigger, better, and more mutual loves. If people ask you where I am, make something up, I've gone off to Australia to help fight Dolochov, I'm a death eater chaser, whatever. Preferably something dangerous and with few holidays. But if you say I've done something illegal and am sentenced five years in Ecruiez, I'm fine with that too. Oh I've got an idea! You could say I've done some ridiculously stupid muggly thing, and died. Anyway, don't try to look for me okay? And don't change your life now, it's a bit late for that. I'm gone for the rest of my life._

_love bye farewell goo-_

_Rose.'_

_**It says that she's not coming back**_

_**Not now, not then, next year or ever and if one more person asks me why, I'll try to lie and then...**_

"Oh fuck. This isn't good man." Albus stated.

* * *

><p>Lorcan pulled his hand through his blond locks.<p>

"Rose gone, Scorp down... We gotta do something, partying without Scorp is horrid."

Lysander and Al stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey guys, guess what I got today? A letter from ROSE. Seriously, have you beaten Scorp up already? 'Cause he's been behaving horrible, that's why she left him you know."

"Lily, my love," Lorcan began, but was interrupted.

"Don't even think of it Scamander. I know what you do with him EVERY NIGHT. You know what guys? I'm leaving too." she stalked up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Lysander yelled.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

Lysander jogged to her.

"I am NOT my twin, Lil. And if you use our last name, you're talking to me too. Oh, and PLEASE don't leave us. One is hard to cover up, but TWO? That's impossible."

"LYSANDER SCAMANDER. You were bestfriends. We all were. We were the gang, remember? Golden gang and such? You could've stopped your twin and friend from clubbing, everyone saw it was killing Rose!"

"Lily Luna, why didn't you do a thing? Huh?" Lysander took a deep breath "I mean, you have an influence on Scorp too."

She sighed.

"I guess you're right, it's just that... I mean I'm... Well... Okay, I didn't do a thing! But I have to blame SOMEONE!" she started to tear up, "Oh 'Sander," sob, "What are we going tell everybody?"

_**I will say she got herself arrested got ten years locked away, but that's okay**_

_**Cause the honest truth: I was gonna end it anyway**_

"Well," Al said, "She had some suggestions. I think one of them was death eater chaser, another Ecruiez, and she left some space for 'some ridiculously stupid muggly thing', as she put it."

"We'll think of anything, it'd break hearts if they find out she just left." Lysander answered.

_**I'll make up anything, yeah truthfully.**_

_**So no one finds out she left me.**_

If he expected it, he didn't show it as she flung herself towards him to be engulfed in one of his famous hugs.

"Shh, it'll be all right, just you wait." he caressed her back.

* * *

><p>"We're staying with this story? All right, Scorp knows a little more about the base, I know something about a friend who does it too, Lorcan has shagged some girl there and Lysander brought her to the airport." Lily said, going through the story for the ninth time that day.<p>

"I still don't get why we all know some different parts." Lorcan said, sounding extremely bored.

"Because if we all tell the exact same thing, they'll know it's rehearsed, you know, aunt Hermione was the smartest witch of her age!" Albus told him for the tenth time.

"Well you guys aren't the smartest of our age, so why do we do it?"

Lily began to tear up, and while he pulled her into his chest, Lysander glared at his twin.

"No," she sobbed, "Rose is."

"STILL! By the way, how did you even get this idea?" Lorcan said, as if he were completely oblivious to the balled fists of his brother. He wasn't, but he'd never tell anybody. Lorcan could pull the oblivious act off perfectly, and had no intention to change things. After all, this worked amazing to make the stalkers go away.

This time, Lily smiled evilly.

"Maybe I'm not the smartest, but I was sorted into Slytherin for a reason. As you might remember, I ALWAYS got away with everything."

Everyone else stiffened. Lily's sorting had caused some chaos in the families. No one had expected sweet, lovely Lily to be in Slytherin. Exclusive Rose, her brothers and the twins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's enrolled in the marine<strong>_

"Oh ma, it's horrible!" Lily whined.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Well, you know that friend of Rose, Anne?"

Ron and Hermione Weasley sat up, this was about their baby.

"What's with her?" Ron demanded.

"Well," Lily paused, for a dramatic climax, "Apparently, Rose has gone off with her to a muggle marine base. She works there you know, and Rose wanted to 'fully explore herself' before she was a twenty-something. Can you believe it?"

Ron looked relieved, but Hermione didn't.

A door was shut in the front of the hall.

"That'll be Scor, I've asked him if he knew more 'bout it, and he said he'd drop by..." Lily said.

"Hey mr. and mrs's Weasley, hi Lil."

"What have you done to my daughter? I knew I never should've trusted you!" Ron was furious, while Scorpius looked shocked.

"What does he mean?"

"Oh, don't say you don't know my daughter's gone into muggle army."

If Lily hadn't personally made the whole thing up, she would've sworn Scorp was telling the truth. But, if she hadn't, this probably had gone way more chaotic.

"Oh yeah, the base... Well I don't actually know the name, but I've apparated there... she's not allowed to leave, not on weekends, never."

_**I try to see her most weekends**_

_**But in all honesty she's never allowed leave**_

"Okay, take us with then!" Lily said, acting hopeful.

"Sorry," Scor said, putting his face into his hands, "It's protected very well. It's under a Fidelius. Rose took me, but I only can come there. This is done to protect the muggles, you know, otherwise some wizards of another country could blow the whole base up." he laughed half-heartedly.

"It's funny how Rose, who normally was the one who couldn't stand change at all, ends up being the one who causes the biggest change in my life."

Hermione gave him a squeeze.

"I'm sure it'll be all right, won't it Lil?"

"I hope so..." Lily answered.

* * *

><p>"Lysander Scamander!" Lily yelled, whilst running towards him.<p>

He opened his arms, as if he expected her to fly into them. Oh, how wrong he was.

"You," punch, "bloody," punch, "motherfucking," punch, "asshole!"

"Hey!" Lily's godmother exclaimed.

"Sorry Aunt Luna, but he," she pointed towards Lysander, who held his hands up in the air now, "has brought Rosie to the airport, and didn't tell me a single thing!"

"Where DID Rosie run off to?" Lorcan asked, as if he didn't know already.

"A muggle marine base! In INDIA!"

"You mean Dhanvantari?"

"WHAT? DONT TELL ME YOU KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!"

Lily turned towards him, either she is a good actress, or she just can channel her anger very good. Either way, her eyes burned with rage, her hair was static, and in the silence that hung in the air, you could hear a plate shatter.

"No no no," he said, taking a slow step backwards, "But a, ehm, friend of mine works there too."

And Lily began to sob into Lysander's chest for the fourteenth time since Rose's disappearance.

_**(She says that she's not coming back**_

_**Not now, not then, next year or ever and if one more person asks me why, I'll try to lie and then...**_

_**I will say she got herself arrested got ten years locked away, but that's okay**_

_**Cause the honest truth: I was gonna end it anyway)**_

_**The reason I don't have a clue:**_

_**This could easily happen to you**_

_**And then you'd know just what it's like...**_

"Oh 'Sander, why Rose? Why did she leave US? What did we do wrong? Is it karma? What did I do to loose a friend, cousin..."

"Shh... It'll be okay, it'll be okay... This could've happen to anybody... Shh..." he kept muttering these things in her hair, while stroking her back.

_'Dear Rose,_

_WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING TO BE BACK? Scorp is a wreck, Lorcan has sworn he'll kill you for killing his fun nights, Lysander has to keep us all going, I cry at least once a week all my feelings out by him, your parents (and the rest) think you'll be back with Christmas and Hugo is getting suspicious._

_GET THE BLOODY FUCK BACK!_

_Love, Lily'_

_**(She says that she's not coming back**_

_**Not now, not then, next year or ver and if one more person asks me why, I'll try to lie and then...)**_

_**(I will say she got herself arrested got ten years locked away**_

_**But that's okay, cause the honest truth: I was gonna end it anyway.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I could say she did a bungee-jump, rope snapped, she passed away.<strong>_

_**But that's okay, cause the honest truth: I was gonna end it anyway.**_

"WHAT?" Ron screamed, while Hermione cried.

"Rose- she, she, she d-d-die-ied!" Lily cried too.

"B-but, HOW?" Hermione screeched.

"Apparently, some guys there had made a bungee-jump-thingy. But, because they hadn't enough elastic ropes, they used just one, instead of two like the safety-rules say. In short, rope snapped, Rose fell into the sea, RIGHT at a rock. Typical detail: there was only that rock. She could've fallen like a meter to the left, and there wouldn't be a single injury." Lorcan explained, sounding unaffected, but looking awful.

"Where's Scorpius?" Ron asked.

"I'm here mr Weasley." Scorpius looked as if he had cried the whole night. If only the Weasleys knew he had cried every night since Rose's disappearance...

Ron hugged were two souls, bound by their mourning about Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p>"So guys," Lily sighed, her eyes red from crying, "We've succeeded. Rose's believed to be death. Mission accomplished."<p>

_**I'll make up anything, yeah, truthfully. **_

_**So no one finds out she left me.**_


	2. Anytime at all

_**Any time at all**_

_**Any time at all**_

_**Any time at all, all you've got to do is call**_

_**And I'll be there**_

"Lil?" Lysander's voice sounded sleepy, "It's 3 am, you know that right?"

"S-s-sorry... Never mind, go b-b-back to sleep."

Lysander sighed, what was it tonight, or, better said, this morning?

"No Lil, I'm awake now anyways. Shall I drop by?"

"P-p-please." she whispered back.

Lysander hung up.

"Any time, Lil." he sighed, whilst getting up.

"Hey." Lysander said as she opened the door. In an instant he was attacked by a red eyed monster.

"Do you know what day today is 'Sander?"

"Mhmm?"

"It's September the 8th. last year, we were talking about love, remember? And Scorp was making goggle-eyes at Rose, and she kept going about how love is something you encounter just once in your life." Lily began to sob silently. Lysander pulled her into his arms.

"I remember..." he answered, thinking of that day, or more specific, how that discussion began.

* * *

><p>Lily let herself fall into the couch with a big sigh.<p>

"What's wrong my lovely flower?" Lorcan inquired. Lysander wanted to slap him. His twin _knew_ he liked Lily. But she was too busy with Finnegan to notice.

"Well, THAT GIT! I am so over him!"

His heart skipped a beat, finally!

"Like last time?" Rose asked, putting herself next to Lily.

Lysander seated himself on the arm rest.

"What happened Lils?"

"Well. He decided to break up, because he was staying with Angie Thomas this summer, and he's just realized he likes her! Like, why couldn't he have that epiphany _before_ summer? Oh hey Angie, have you heard it already? Finnegan is looking for you. I heard he likes you… Good luck!"

"Love is strange..." Albus sighed.

"This wasn't LOVE. Ben Finnegan isn't somebody somebody like me can love. It was just mutual liking."

"Love is something you encounter just once in your life." Rose stated.

"Well, you have different types of love." Scorpius said.

"Yeah, 'cause my dearest flower-power-girls, I love you, but not _that_ way."

"Yeah, you can't say a mother doesn't love her child."

"Guys! You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, I need somebody to love that way right now! I mean, Teddy and Victoire, all our parents, Emma and Ike, and now Ben and Angie! And don't get me started on couples who just haven't realized it yet!"

After brief glances at Scorpius and Rose, Lysander and Rose began to hug her.

"Aww. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I think the twins will take care of that." Rose said.

"You'll never be alone, green flower."

"Sure Lorcan."

"Shhh... You can't resist the twin-charm, and you know it."

"We'll always be there for you." Lysander said.

_**If you need somebody to love**_

_**Just look into my eyes**_

_**I'll be there to make you feel right**_

* * *

><p>"It's my fault Ly." she sobbed.<p>

"Huh? Why?"

"I should've stopped them!"

"No no no... Would they've listened? And Rose herself could've given a warning before she went."

She sobbed again.

"I guess you're right."

He held her tight. He was happy, it wasn't fair, he was taking advantage of her sadness, but all is fair in love and war, right?

After half an hour she stopped crying. She looked up at him,

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"You've come here, in the middle of the night, and you'll leave when I'm asleep. I'm ruining your sleep."

"Don't be sorry. I don't care, I'm free today anyway, it's Saturday."

"Yeah but..." she tried to speak, but was interrupted.

"And if you don't want me to leave, I'll stay." he chuckled, but deep in his heart he hoped she wanted him to stay.

"I'd like that." she murmured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you're feeling sorry and sad<strong>_

_**I'd really sympathize**_

_**Don't you be sad, just call me tonight**_

_**Any time at all**_

_**Any time at all**_

_**Any time at all, all you've got to do is call**_

_**And I'll be there**_

"'Lo?"

"Ly?"

"I'm coming."

Lysander pulled himself out of his bed, and apparated on her doorstep. He pushed the key into the door and opened it.

"Hey Lil."

"'Sander, there's a _BIG_ spider in the kitchen!"

Lysander looked relieved.

"What the hell? LYSANDER SCAMANDER, this ain't funny! Hellow, I've had to bury the last great-grandson of Aragog!"

"That was a dead spider?"

"Well, NO! We had to bloody capture him first, then kill him, and then we've buried him! I'm sure spiders hate me ever since."

"But Lil, why is this teeny weeny spider in your house then? I mean, if they don't like you, they won't go in the monster's lair, right?"

"I'm not The monster here, that SPIDER is!"

"You know, my mother says it keeps the wrackspurts away."

_**If the sun has faded away**_

_**I'll try to make it shine**_

_**There's nothing I won't do**_

"Really? Okay, it can stay. I need you btw tomorrow, so stay over?"

She pulled him to the bedroom.

"Eh Lil?"

"Shh. If I wake tonight at 2:45, I'd like to have you next to me."

"What's tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow is September 27th."

"Oh." Lysander's face didn't look any more smart with the revelation.

"Oh! A month ago?"

She began to cry. "One month ago, we told her parents, my own aunt and uncle, that their daughter is dead. It's horrible Ly."

He pulled her into his chest, and laid them both gently down the bed.

"Shh... She'll turn up, and we'll explain then."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Then nobody'll know the truth."

She cried until 4:57, a minute later she slept.

_**If you need a shoulder to cry on**_

_**I hope it will be mine**_

_**Call me tonight and I'll come to you**_

Lysander began to hum the Beatles. He liked them, because they were different, muggly and still common.

_**'Any time at all**_

_**Any time at all**_

_**Any time at all, all you've got to do is call**_

_**And I'll be there'**_

_**Any time at all**_

_**Any time at all**_

_**Any time at all, all you've got to do is call**_

_**And I'll be there**_


	3. Wherever you will go

_**So lately, I've been wonderin **__**  
><strong>__**Who will be there to take my place **__**  
><strong>__**When I'm gone, you'll need love **__**  
><strong>__**To light the shadows on your face **_

I'm sitting on the bench in front of his house, OUR house.

_'Dear Rose,_

_WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING TO BE BACK? Scorp is a wreck, Lorcan has sworn he'll kill you for killing his fun nights, Lysander has to keep us all going, I cry at least once a week all my feelings out by him, your parents (and the rest) think you'll be back with Christmas and Hugo is getting suspicious._

_GET THE BLOODY FUCK BACK!_

_Love, Lily'_

Shit. I'm crying. I furiously wipe a tear away and pull another letter out of my bag. Where is that thing? Aha!

_**If a great wave should fall  
><strong>__**It would fall upon us all  
><strong>__**Then between the sand and stone  
><strong>__**Could you make it on your own?"**_

'_Rose._

_Last night we told your parents you're dead.  
><em>_Yeah, dead. And that happened while you were bungeejumping above the sea, and your body's disappeared in the current.  
>Your mom was crying so hard...<em>

_Please Rosie, come back!_

_Love Lil'_

I'm dead. I don't exist anymore. But yet I'm here, on the bench.

Where is he? Is he out again? Is... I-is he over me already?  
>No he isn't. I remember yesterday night.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, good. There he is. He looks like crap, but still godlike. What is he up to since I'm gone? Maybe I should follow him... No, not like stalk him, just... Extremely intense investigation.<p>

_**If I could then I would  
><strong>__**I'd go wherever you will go  
><strong>__**Way up high, or down low  
><strong>__**I'll go wherever you will go**_

He took the bus. The BUS! Why can't he just disapparate? Anyway, I'm in some kind of shabby pub.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Long time no see mate!"

Is that Ben Finnegan?

"Sorry Ben, but I decided to change my life. For the better."

"For Rose you mean."

Wait! What does he know about me?

"What do you know?" Scorp demands.

Go Scorpie!

"Well, Lily told Angie,"

Lily told Angie? OMG, NO!

"That Rose left to a muggle marine base, and will only come back if you've changed your lifestyle."

But... I'm 'dead'. Right?  
>Scorp looks on the verge of tears. See, I'm 'dead'! Wait, wait, wait! Scorp is in the conspiracy, right?<p>

"S-s-she died... But, that doesn't mean I'll party again. I like this lifestyle better, and besides, I don't want to upset her, even if she's dead."

Aww, what a cutie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And maybe, I'll find out <strong>__**  
><strong>__**The way to make it back someday **_

And here I am, sitting on a bench. That small detail is probably boring you, but it shouldn't. 'Cause here, on this very bench, are our names engraved. I should've told you this sooner, shouldn't I? Ah whatever.

You're probably thinking why I left, and why I chose to come back now.

And I'll tell you: He was going out every night, and no one said something of it. I tried putting a big smile on my face, but that didn't work. I tried to stop him. He wouldn't. So I had enough of it, really. I asked my boss if I could work at another country. That's a plus of working at a multinational. Anyway, my boss is also a kind of friend, so when I told him that I didn't like anyone to know where I'd run off to, he said he 'would rather kiss a toad then tell anyone!' And then he began about if it would really work if he kissed a frog, 'cause he 'could use his own prince'. Yeah, he's gay.

Anyway, I'm fired there, because I'm working too hard. Yeah, my new boss is a total bitch. Anyway, I'll just continue my extremely intense investigation (EII).

___**To watch you, to guide you **__**  
><strong>__**Through the darkest of your days **__**  
><strong>__**If a great wave should fall **__**  
><strong>__**It would fall upon us all **_

* * *

><p>"Hey Rosie, fancy seeing you here."<p>

LORCAN? Lorcan of all people _sees _me? I've an announcement to make in that case: I love you Scorp!  
><em>What?<em> If Lorcan does something smart, the apocalypse is just a few seconds away.

"Lorcieeeeeee!" I screech, pretending nothing's ever happened. Well, except it has of course, but let's be honest: Lorcan is stupid.

"You know, you changed him. I probably should murder you now, you know, Ben Finnegan isn't as fun as Scorp when it comes to clubbing. But, he seems happier. Except for the fact you left and he's a bit down, or as your mother puts it, in a 'bottomless depression', but hey, she _always_ exaggerates."

Lorcan is being SMART and DEEP? And makes a FUNNY joke? What the hell happened without me?

"You know Rosie, you were a lot faster in comprehending before you decided to leave us all in a big fucking mess."

"Logan… You're_ smart_." Yeah… what a genius mind I have.

"Well, I _was _sorted in Ravenclaw for a reason…"

"Oops, I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"You never expected it." He finished my sentence. I reluctantly nod, I mean, I don't want to offend him, but Rose Weasley doesn't lie.

"Haha, no offence taken Rosie. Anyway, want to go inside? See how your house looks at the moment? I have to warn you: it is kind of a mess…"

Do I want to go inside? HELL YES!

"Thanks Lorc, I owe you."

"I'll keep that in mind." He says, giving me a _creepy _smile. Oh, save me!

_**Well I hope there's someone out there **__**  
><strong>__**Who can bring me back to you **___

* * *

><p>We've reached the door. So now I'm hiding behind the garbage bin. Yeah, I know, best hiding place out here.<p>

14:53

Lorcan rings the bell

14:56

Scorp opens the door.

Lorcan: "Hey mate, I was in the hood and stuff, wait, I'm coming in, anyway, have you heard about Finnegan and Wood already? _Apperently_, Angie has threatened him into stop clubbing, by saying she'll do a Rose. Can you believe it? She has made history! I'm sure in three generations, there'll be a saying about doing the Rose."

14:58

Scorp sulks and goes to the living room. Lorcan follows him, 'not bothering to close the door. I leave my hiding place.

14:59

I sneak into the house, closing the door softly. Following the dudes.

15:00

Scorp: "Rose?"

15:01

BUSTED.

What? You didn't like the logbook version?

SUCKER. Wait, wait, I didn't mean that! HEY YOU, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE, I'VE GOT MY LIFE STORE TO TELL!

Anyway, Scorp looks like he's seen a ghost. Wait, I don't look that bad, do I? I almost reach for my mirror, but decide against it. I mean, I'm back now, aren't I?

"Rose? You're back?" We walk to each other unsurely.

"Never been away." I whisper. I'm _crying_. What the fuck? Well, it is our first encounter since that night, a half year ago…

"Scorp?" I ask, as he stumbles into the hall. He looks sexy, even though it I 4 a.m. and he's drunk. Bloody fucker.

"Rosieeeeee?" he slurs.

"I'm leaving."

Then I leave. It's not like he'll remember this tomorrow, so I left a note on the bedside table.

_**Runaway with my heart **__**  
><strong>__**Runaway with my hope **__**  
><strong>__**Runaway with my love **_

"You haven't been away?" he asks, insecure.

"Well," I chuckle, "I was in Swiss, but they fired me after a month. Apparently, I worked too hard. Isn't Swiss the country of workaholics?"

He smiles. Ooooooh, what a cute smile. Wait, cute smile's disappeared. Angry scowl has replaced it.

"Do you know what you've put me through?"

Wait. What _I_'ve put _him _through? Does he even remember why I left?

"What _I_ put _you_ through?" I screech. Yeah, I tend to speak my thoughts.

"_You_ were the reason I left in the first place!"

His scowl replaces with a sorry look. Better.

"I'm sorry Rosie."

"Never mind. I didn't leave that well anyways."

"Huh? Why?"

"I might have done some EII on you."

"Huh? You mean you've stayed in my heart? 'Cause that might be true…"

Yeah, sure… Like I'd _ever_ be that poetic, but never mind, he's happy right?

He engulfs me into a big hug.

"I love you." He whispers.

___**I know now, just quite how **__**  
><strong>__**My life and love might still go on **__**  
><strong>__**In your heart and your mind **__**  
><strong>__**I'll stay with you for all of time **___

___**If I could turn back time **__**  
><strong>__**I'll go wherever you will go **__**  
><strong>__**If I could make you mine **__**  
><strong>__**I'll go wherever you will go**_


End file.
